Pillow Talk
by Lumiwolf
Summary: In an attempt to stay nothing more than just sex friends, it becomes harder to detach themselves every time they're together. [Modern AU] Rated M for the sex that ensue and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello guys and gals! It's been a while since I wrote anything. I've been busy with school stuff and preparing to graduate. I also got engaged and I'm planning a wedding so bear with me! I'm a little rusty and have only been writing short pieces for my friend, although they are bit meh imo lol but some are pretty juicy. Maybe one day I'll publish. Anyway, I just really wanted to start a new story with Hinata and Sasuke. I reread my **Hot Minute** that I published a while back and I'm always getting favorites for it and I really like that piece or maybe I just like writing smut, I don't know lol. But anyway, here is my attempt at doing something not depressing like **Shadow's Embrace**!

* * *

 **Pillow Talk**

* * *

Live a Little, Girl!

Breakups suck. No matter how long you date a person, the reasons behind the breakup and whether or not they are mutual or not, they still suck. She was really feeling it today. It had been three weeks since her and her ex-boyfriend had broken up. Although they had only dated for half a year, she still felt like she missed him. Or maybe it wasn't him that she missed and what she really missed was being in a relationship.

She was finding it really hard to focus during her lunch break at work as she held a half eaten sandwich in her hand. She just wasn't hungry.

"Hinata!" She perked, hearing her name. She turned her head in the direction in which her name was called and tall blond in scrubs hurrying her way with a paper sack. She sat down beside her and began to rummage through her bag. "Hey, how long you been on your lunch break?" She asked, taking a bite of her now unwrapped sandwich.

Ino Yamanaka. She had been a long time friend from college that Hinata had made and had grown very fond of. She was a very bubbly girl, free spirited, and carefree. Not to mention she was very intelligent and genuinely care about her profession. Ino was a Pharmacist at the Konoha Hospital where they worked. The hospital had its own drug dispensary, so she had the opportunity to look over patients' files and determine the best medicines for their current plan of care and if they conflict with any other medications that they may be taking.

Hinata glanced down at her sandwich briefly before staring ahead. "Not very long, I guess." She replied, trying not to think too much.

But of course, the blond wasn't having it. "Are you **still** not over that guy?" She asked, exasperatedly. Since they had broken up she had been nagging her about her mood and constantly telling her to get over it, but she just wasn't programmed like that.

"Ino, please. Not right now." Hinata whimpered, forcing herself to take another bite.

"Girl, it's been three weeks. The relationship didn't last that long and you guys are still friends." Ino shrugged, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I get that, I really do but I had such high hopes for that relationship and we really just didn't click. It's a real let down. I liked him for so long and just knew we were going to be together…" She began to pick at her sandwich, her appetite completely gone at this point.

Hinata, on the other hand, worked on a different side of the hospital. She was an Obstetrician. She worked as one of the OB-GYN and saw a lot of women and sometimes couples come through fertility issues. Perhaps because she saw so many pregnant women was why she was suddenly feeling the need to be in a relationship. Maybe she was rushing herself to settle down after seeing so many women come through her office. Either way, she couldn't help but feel like Ino had been right. It had been three weeks, they were still friends, and she needed to start living life for the now instead of stressing herself about the future.

"Y'know for a Hyuuga, you sure are into your feelings." Ino poked, taking a swig of her water. Hinata shot her a look and Ino chuckled lightly. "I kid, I kid. But seriously, you need to let loose. What have you been doing the past couple of weeks? You've just been working and then going home to be cooped up in your room with your cat. Pretty soon you'll grow old and have hundreds of them!"

"I'm okay with that." Hinata replied, her expression unchanging.

"Listen, you're being dramatic. Come out with me and the girls! It's Friday and I refuse to let you go back home to your cat." Ino nudged causing Hinata to smile a bit.

"Alright fine." Hinata agreed. "But I don't want to be the designated driver this time." She then added.

"Neither do I. We live in New York, that's what taxis are for." The blond grinned.

* * *

 _Buzz, Buzz_

The buzzing sound of the doorbell rang throughout her loft. Hinata had been standing in front of her mirror in the bathroom, putting on the finishing touches. She always wore light makeup, whether or not she was going out for the night. Tonight she decided on her little black dress, that stopped just above her knees. It fit her form perfectly as she spun around while staring at her reflection. Taking a deep breath, she headed over to the intercom near her front door. "Who is it?"

"It's me!" Called back a familiar voice and she went ahead and let them in. She went back to the mirror and fixed her hair a bit, fluffing out the curls in her long hime-cut hair. The door to her loft opened and she greeted her guest with a smile.

Sakura Haruno. She'd been a close friend of Ino's and had grown to be a great friend of Hinata's as well. She worked at the hospital, but was a Physical Therapist. Hinata had met Sakura after meeting Ino in college. They were working in the same department and had a few classes together so they formed a friendship from that.

"Hey! You guys waiting downstairs? I'm just finishing up." Hinata tried to hurry, grabbing her clutch and slipping on some silver heels.

"Of course. We already have a taxi. Ino is being impatient as ever." The pinkette smiled over at her, as she checked herself over in her mini mirror. As she closed her compact, she slipped it into her bag and held the door open for Hinata while they walked out. Hinata locked up and headed straight for the elevator.

"Is it just us three?" Hinata inquired, making small talk.

"Nah, we actually got Tenten to come out." The pinkette grinned.

This was a surprise, because Tenten typically didn't go out with them much anymore. It wasn't because she didn't want to go out, but more because she'd been cuddled up with her new boyfriend, Neji. Neji had been Hinata's cousin, whom to her surprise, had been very into Tenten. The two of them were like day and night, she thought. She just couldn't imagine her cousin being so intimate with someone.

Eventually, they'd gotten into the taxi and made their way over to their favorite nightclub: Ignite. Once inside, the music blared and air was warm from the number of bodies that filled the small area. They pushed through the crowds and made it to the bar and immediately began to order drinks. Hinata skimmed the club, feeling a bit uncertain.

Anxiety was starting to build up and she was really starting to miss her cat.

Ino, who notices everything, handed her a shot and raised her own glass. "Cheers!" She shouted over the loud music before taking her drink. Hinata smiled and nodded as she drank hers in two gulps instead of one. She winced at the burn as it went down and turned her attention to Sakura who'd already been getting ready to hit the dancefloor.

"I have a feeling that once I get few drinks in ya, you'll be out on the dancefloor like Sakura in no time." Ino mused playfully, stirring the olive in her martini.

"You sure that's a good idea? Last time that happened, I got stuck with Neji." Tenten complained taking a drink.

"Oh shut up! You love Neji. You guys are **always** together and I can never get you to shut up about him when we have lunch together." Ino snipped at Tenten, calling her out on her bullshit. Tenten couldn't help but smile as she stared into her drink. She knew she was right, they hardly ever saw her as it was with Tenten being a flight attendant. When she was in town, she typically made it a thing to go see Neji before going back to work when Neji was in town himself.

Ino ordered a couple more drinks and handed one over to Hinata, who took the next shot. She was starting to get better at this which meant she was starting to get drunk. And for the rest of the night, they carried on laughing about their work and forgetting about any stress that they had. It wasn't until after her fifth shot that Hinata noticed a familiar face in the nightclub: her ex. Immediately she started to feel the worry creep back up on her and a dismal wave begin to wash over her.

Ino furrowed her brow and then glanced behind her to see her ex schmoozed up with another girl. She sighed, reaching for Hinata's hand. "Hina…" She whispered, knowing that she must have felt like complete shit from seeing that.

All this time Hinata had been moping about it and he had already moved on. Sure, they were friends but that didn't mean they couldn't try again someday? She was definitely holding onto false hope there and seeing him confirmed it. She reached for her next drink, brushing Ino off. "It's fine, really." She was actually telling herself that so she wouldn't be upset.

"Oh god." Tenten urged, stepping in front of Hinata.

"I said it's fine. I'm fine." Hinata continued to assure her before Tenten shook her head.

"No, he's headed over here right now." Tenten whispered urgently. Hinata's eyes widened as she fixed her hair, which didn't need to be fixed and tugged on her dress.

 _Why is he coming over here?_ She wanted to scream.

"Hina!" He called, waving over at her as he moved through the crowd.

 _Oh God, don't call me that._ "Heeeey…" She smiled, deciding not to get up from her seat just yet. "Naruto, how are you doing? I didn't know you came here."

A lie.

"Yeah, it's a great spot. I haven't seen or heard from you. Nice to see you out and about. We should definitely grab lunch sometime and catch up." The blond seemed genuine, his cerulean eyes practically piercing through her already broken heart.

"Sounds good, we can do that sometime." She managed out, holding her composure as best as she could.

"Well, it was good to see ya. Don't be a stranger okay?" And with that, he moved back into the crowd and probably back over to where that girl was.

Hinata immediately called for another drink. "You did good. Don't worry about it, it's fine. This was bound to happen." Ino attempted to make her feel better.

It wasn't working.

Tenten went and rubbed her back as she took a swig of her beer. She was feeling really stupid right now. "You know what? I have an excellent idea. I know you've been against this in the past, but this is the present and it's the perfect opportunity to get over that guy."

"More alcohol?" Hinata asked, taking another swig.

"No! You should just get laid. Find a guy around here and just sleep with him." Tenten urged. Ino lit up, obviously agreeing with the idea. Hinata choked.

"What? No." She paused for a few moments. "No, absolutely not."

"Why not?" Ino chimed. "This would be great for you."

"What would be great?" Sakura asked, practically out of breath as she ordered herself a drink.

"Noth-" Hinata began.

"Hinata's gonna get a booty call." Ino mused.

"No I'm not." Hinata argued, feeling her face heat up at the thought of it.

"I think it's a great idea!" Sakura urged, helping her stand up from her seat. Hinata sighed, forcing herself to get up.

"Why? What's the point of doing that?" She had to admit, she was a bit annoyed. She felt like they weren't listening to her or her feelings. She didn't really feel like she needed that now or ever.

"Why not? Why not try and do something you haven't done before? Live a little, girl." Hinata was hearing what Ino was saying for the first time. Usually she stuck to her guns about things she was against, but right now she was feeling a bit low and she really needed the boost. What harm could it do? It was one night and she didn't have to see him again.

"Alright, fine." Hinata exclaimed, sobering up. "I'll do it."

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten exchanged looks and smiled. "Alright then, let's get started. Who looks worthy enough for a passionate night out with our Hinata~" Ino teased, peering around the club. Sakura and Tenten also looked around, eyeing each male at the club like prey.

Tenten pointed out a brunette who'd been chatting with a group of people, but Ino and Sakura voted against him. Sakura then pointed out another guy who'd been a wallflower in the nightclub. He'd been casually drinking his drink alone. Ino and Tenten disagreed with her, not really liking his vibe.

After about ten minutes or so, Ino came up with a suggestion. "What about that guy?" She pointed to a male off in the corner, taking a drink. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata followed her gaze. In the corner they could see a male sitting by himself. He'd simply been scrolling through his phone and taking drinks in between. Hinata raised a brow. What was so different about him? He really didn't seem like he was someone special.

Ino could sense her hesitation. The blond stepped behind her and nudged her along.

"Wait, wait." Hinata began to panic and almost wanted to withdraw at the last minute. She could barely get a good look at the guy and they'd already decided on someone that she could barely tell what he looked like. As she moved through the crowd, she watched to make sure he was alone which he was but had just turned down a girl. She stopped and looked back at the girls who frantically gestured her to keep going.

The Hyuga sighed, swallowing her nervousness and pushing forward. When she was close enough, she paused thinking of a way to get out of the situation. When she thought she could turn around, he'd looked up and their eyes had locked. She froze, staring into his intense crimson eyes.

He smirked.

Her heart about stopped.

Awkwardly, she stood there trying to figure out what to say. God, even drunk she didn't have enough courage. "Can I help you?" He began, raising a brow. His smirk remained almost as if he enjoyed the fact that she had been standing there awkwardly.

She glanced back through the gaps in the crowd and the three of them had decided to pretend like they hadn't seen her. She pouted before turning back to him. "Sorry, um. I can see that you're busy."

"I'm not busy. What gave you that impression?" He leaned back casually on the couch, tilting his head. He appeared curious and interested in what she had to say. She only assumed because he put the phone away.

She was starting to get a little irritated with him. "Well you're rejecting women left and right and you've been staring at your phone."

"So you've been watching me all night?" He appeared amused and leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees.

"N-not exactly." She blushed, the liquid courage wearing off. "I just...I mean…" Hinata was really struggling to find an answer for him. What could she say without sounding crazy. And why was he looking at her like that?

"So you **have** been watching me all night." He pressed. "Can I at least get the name of my new stalker?"

" **Stalker?** " She questioned, not liking the title he had given her. "I am not a stalker. My name is Hinata Hyuga, I have a wonderful career and I can assure you I am not a stalker." She could feel herself becoming a little bit more angry and annoyed by him. Who the hell did he think he was? Sure, he had every right to assume that she was some crazy girl at the club but that didn't mean he had to go off and call her names. She frowned, feeling her buzz start to go away.

"Mm, yes stalker Miss Hinata." He continued.

"Ugh, I just came over here to see if you want to hook up. Nothing more, nothing less." She exclaimed, frustrated with the conversation.

"Sure." He stated simply.

At first, she didn't realize that she had said what she'd said. It took a moment to register, before she gasped and covered her mouth. "I mean…" She muttered under her breath, her cheeks turning bright red. Hinata stared at the raven haired male, the intensity of his eyes suffocating her.

He stood up from his seat and reached for her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Let's get out of here."

What did she get herself into?

* * *

 **A/N:** I am SO bad at introductions. SO bad. Like, I know this looks a little rushed, but yknow. It's my weak point, however I just wanted to get the ball going. I'm super excited to start this story and see where it takes me. I got some ideas going in my head that I really like and really pulled inspiration from another story that I've read before. Please leave a review and let me know how you feel! See you next time! - ** _Lumiwolf_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So there will be a note at the end. Thanks for the follows! Glad to see people interested :D

* * *

 **Rebound**

* * *

The car ride to the hotel he was staying at felt like an eternity. She could feel herself begin to sober up even more as the butterflies began to form in the pit of her stomach. She was really going to do this. Hinata glanced over at the male. He'd been staring out of the window, his elbow resting against the door with his chin in the palm of his hand. She couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking and it made her even more nervous about what was to come.

Her thoughts were interrupted but the sudden stop of the taxi. The unnamed male took care of the bill and got out of the car. She followed thereafter and helped her step up onto the curve. Hinata followed him into the hotel, which was actually very nice. She was familiar with the hotel, but never had a reason to stay there. She assumed that he was a businessman, especially to be staying at a five star hotel.

"Good evening, Mr. Uchiha." The doorman greeted as he opened the doors for them. The Uchiha nodded in acknowledgement and led the way inside to the reception area where there were many staff present either tending to other patrons or greeting the two of them. He guided them over to an elevator which had another doorman waiting for him there. The doorman pressed the button for them and entered the elevator with them. He pressed one of the numbers, already knowing which floor the Uchiha had been on and they rode up in silence.

The closer she got to his room, the more anxious she became. She thought that maybe it would have passed while they'd been in the taxi, but she was beginning to hear her heart pounding in her chest as they neared the entrance to his room. He swiped his keycard, and the door dinged and clicked when they were allowed access. As they stepped inside,she noticed how grand the room had been. It was almost like small apartment. There was a small living area with a sofa, an office space, and a breakfast nook. Behind the sofa had been two double doors that slid on a track when they were opened. Behind those doors had been a king sized bed with a suitcase next to it.

She assumed that he must have hadn''t taken the time to unpack. And as she turned to dismiss the thought, he'd been standing in front of her. Startled, she stumbled and ended up plopping down onto the bed.

He extended his hand out to her and it it was a small glass. It looked as though it was filled with some whiskey. She took a sip, wincing at the bitter taste. "You're looking a little nervous. Are you sure you want to do this?" The male teased, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

She took another large gulp of the drink, feeling her body become numb again. There was no time to second guess herself and he was quite attractive she had to admit. As she skimmed his body, she noticed that the top button of his button down shirt had been undone and the black blazer that he had on had been now hanging up on the sliding door. His hands were in his pockets as he kept his distance away from her.

He wasn't trying to be pushy. He didn't think it was very attractive to force a girl into doing something that she didn't want to. As she eyed him, he eyed her as well. He noticed her porcelain features, smooth skin, and supple lips. Her eyes were like lilacs and she had the expression of a confused doe. He really wanted to laugh. This girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

He watched as got up to place her drink on an end table and slowly lifted her eyes to look at him. Her cheeks were flushed and he wasn't sure if was because of him or because of how ever many drinks she'd had. Hinata stumbled a bit, closing the gap between the two of them. Of course she knew how silly she probably looked, picking up some random guy from a bar. But she remembered what Ino had told her. She really needed to shake this feeling and not put so much expectation on relationships.

She was young.

She had time to worry about the small stuff later. Besides, it's not like she had to see this guy again.

As she closed the gap between the two of them, her hands slid up his back but could barely touch his shoulders. She lie her head against his chest, taking in his warmth. Sighing, she inhaled his scent and felt her body begin to relax. The Hyuga felt as his hands slid up her back as one hand cradled the back of her head. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and leaned in to allow their lips to meet.

It was by no means gentle but not quite rough. Passionate would be the word used to describe their kiss. His tongue tagged hers and retreated back to its place of origin, inviting her to make the next move. She obliged, her tongue massaging his and her fingers clinging to his shirt on his back. When she did this, he brought his hands up to hold her face and began to take control of the situation. She felt like melting in his arms, sensing his eagerness to have her.

They began to move backwards towards the bed, until he allowed her to fall back with a bounce. She looked up at him, eyes filled with desire and hair sprawled all over the bed. She reached up to touch her swollen lips and the flush on her cheeks began to deepen. He climbed on top of her, hiking up her dress and exposing her legs. His knee between her thighs, he leaned down to kiss her neck. Teeth nipped at her exposed neck and she felt his lips suck on her flesh. His actions made her tremble, goosebumps covering her body.

The kisses began to travel from her neck to the valley between her breasts and the finally until he was at the end of the bed between her legs. He propped her legs up and kissed both her inner thighs. His fingers tickled the outside of her panties causing her body to react and moisten. Pleased her reaction, he began to remove her panties and tossed them to the floor. Immediately after, he went straight for her entrance. His tongue licked her folds and playfully prodded, only pushing into her slightly. She moaned, feeling his warm tongue invade her and toy with her most sensitive area. The Uchiha cupped her buttocks, lifting her body so that she was more accessible to his attacks.

Her mews became louder and her body began to tingle. Combined with the saliva from his tongue was the juices from her own body. Just thinking about the two coming together made her shudder. This man was tasting every bit of her, without complaint. His tongue filled her and fingers occasionally prodded her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take from him. Her hands were at the end of the bed, clinging for her sanity. He was driving her crazy.

Meanwhile, he'd been observing her. The Uchiha had noticed her nearing her peak. If he kept doing what he was doing, he was certain that she would reach her climax. He didn't want that. Instead, he lifted himself up and stared down at her vulnerable body. He puts his hands under her knees and maneuvers her carefully so that her bottom rests on the edge of the bed still. He unfastened his belt, undid the button on his pants, and pulled down the zipper. He reached into his pocket before allowing his pants and underwear fall. There was a small, foil item in his hand that he ripped open. The condom. He slipped it on rather quickly before assuming his position in front of her. As she watched him, it all felt so tedious.

She needed him right them.

He pulled her towards him a bit more and kept his hands under her knees and he slipped the head of his penis inside of her and the eased the rest until they met hip to hip. After the first thrust he held still, taking in the warmth she provided his cock and adjusting to her tightness. He had already been on the brink just from her taste and he wanted to take a moment to calm himself.

Hinata moaned at the sensation, feeling his piece throb within her. She felt so full and upon reaction her vagina began to spasm. Her brow furrowed, she too had to adjust to this girth because when he entered she could feel a slight pinch. She then felt him begin to move, plunging himself deep within her at a steady pace at first. "Oh...my…" She moaned out, one arm above her head and the other barely covering her mouth.

She felt drunk and not because of the alcohol. She felt intoxicated by his movements, how careful he was in the beginning and how rough he became soon afterwards. Hinata continued to moan out, urging him on. Eventually one of his hands had been resting on one of her bouncing breasts as he rode her, massaging and teasing the pink bead that decorated it. Her leg that was no longer being elevated, wrapped itself around him to make sure he remained as deep as he could possibly be.

Again she moaned, this time louder. A groan escaped him as well, sweat covering their was burning up, inside and out as he continued to pound her. "I can't…" She breathed, moaning thereafter. "I can't take anymore. I'm cumming, oh god." Her body began to convulse, the waves taking over her body and her head becoming light. As she was cumming, he continued to thrust making it more difficult for her to come down from her high. He moaned out, releasing his seed and her feeling the warmth briefly before he pulled out.

Her body went limp, her eyes began to close.

 _Holy Shit._

* * *

She couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but her body ached. The sorest spot was between her legs. She opened her eyes and the bright sun managed to tell her the time before she could look at the clock. Scratch that. Her head was probably the sorest spot. She stretched underneath the covers and roll over onto her side.

Wait.

She sat up quickly, which was probably not good for her head, and looked around. That's right, she did leave the bar with some guy she didn't even know. She rubbed her temples and then her face. "Oh man.." She whispered in her hands as she turned to get out of the bed. Hinata stood up to the best of her ability and noticed a card next to her bed. She opened the envelope and began to read the brief message.

 _Stay as long as you like, but check out is at two._

 _I had them bring you up some breakfast, you drank quite a bit last night._

 _I didn't have time to exchange phone numbers or emails with you,_

 _so here's my card. Feel free to hit me up anytime you need a friend._

"Hm." Hinata mused after finishing the last sentence. She laughed a bit to herself and shook her head. What was she going to tell Ino? Attached to the message had been a business card with a scribbled phone number on the back. That must've been his personal line. On the front of the card it read:

Sasuke Uchiha, VP

Konoha Pharmaceutical

xxx-xxx-xxxx

"Sasuke Uchiha…" She said aloud, reiterating the name. How did she know that name? Oh well, she went ahead and ate her breakfast and soon after she had taken a shower and put on her clothes from the night before. Hinata left the room, feeling relieved and without regrets.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Ino pressed as she took a bite of her side salad. The two of them just had to meet up in order to discuss what happened the night before. There was no way around it. She knew that Ino would follow her to the ends of the earth until she spilled the details. It wasn't that she had minded telling her, it was the pressure that made her nervous about it.

"I mean, we had sex." Hinata stated, bluntly. She pretended as though there wasn't much to talk about because she didn't want to talk about it. It was embarrassing. She couldn't believe she did that with some random guy who's name she could only remember the following morning because he'd left his card! Her father would be so disappointed.

Well, she supposed that part wouldn't have been so bad.

"Hina! Why do have to be so boring! Was it good? I mean come on girl don't leave me hanging!" Ino frowned, her green eyes darkening with disappointment. Hinata took a deep breath and put down her utensils.

"Fine. It was amazing. I don't know if it was the drinks or the fact that he was just amazing." She sunk into her chair, reminiscing on the previous night. She had to admit, it was probably one of the best experiences that she'd ever had. It had also been a long time since she'd been with anyone. Ever since her breakup with Naruto, having any physical contact with another man was not the top thing on her list. For the most part, she wanted to be alone aside from her usual interactions with the girls.

She had a lot to think about over the past six months and seeing Naruto really made her shift gears. Why had she been so adamant about the probability of them being together? Maybe it was because she always found herself running into him in places that they used to go. He acted so natural every time they met up. Naruto would smile and start up small chats with her as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them.

She supposed that she could've taken his actions for what they were. They were friends and that was all that they were going to be. Today was the first time she realized that that was fine. She didn't need to be tied down by anyone anyway. She reached into her pocket and remembered the card that Sasuke had left behind for her.

"He left his card behind and a note along with it." She handed the card over to Ino. Ino began to gloss it over. "He said something about if I ever needed a friend to contact him." Ino's eyes lifted from the card and she slid it over to her. Slowly the corners of her lips curved into a grin.

"So you've got yourself an old fashioned friend with benefits? " Ino leaned forward, her elbow on the table and chin resting in the palm of her hand. She was happy for Hinata, really she was. Maybe she would feel a little less stressed and a little less obligated. She hoped that she would take the guy's offer.

Hinata blushed, scratching her cheek. "I guess I do."

"And a guy that owns the company that has a contract with the hospital, no less." Ino added, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Hinata nearly choked on her drink that she'd begun to take a sip from. "W'what?!"

* * *

 **AN:** I wanted to save the reasoning behind Hinata's reaction for later. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter! Let me know how I'm doing so far. This is the first time I'm doing a Modern AU for Naruto so it's kinds of strange for me. Thanks again! _\- LumiWolf_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you guys for your interest, reviews, follows, and likes! I appreciate it. I also don't mind dislikes except for when they're about not liking something because they don't like certain pairings (?) don't read it. What's the point of fanfiction if we pair everyone with the same people? It's boring and I like SasuxHina I don't know why I get a kick out of it just like HinaxShika. I like all the crack pairings lol

* * *

 **Small World**

* * *

Today had been a long day. She wasn't sure why she had been so anxious. It probably had a lot to do with the piece of information that she'd gained from the conversation she'd had with Ino two weeks ago. She'd been thinking on it for so long that she hadn't realized. The days went by quickly and she'd practically lost track of how long it had been since she'd been with _him._ Sasuke Uchiha had been someone she had never expected to run into. Someone that worked with the hospital that she worked at. The circumstances had slightly changed for her because of it.

You see, Hinata's father owned the hospital. As a matter of fact, he owned several hospitals around New York but Hinata worked at the largest and main hospital. Although her father was the owner, she still took her work very seriously and worked very hard to be in the position that she was in. Her father never handed her anything but always strived her to be the very best that she could be.

That was the reason why she'd been so worried about hearing that Sasuke was partnering up with the hospital. Did it mean that she would see him more often? Had he always been working with her father? Those were a few questions that crossed her mind and made her cautious to continue the relationship, whatever it was. If he was as close to the company as Ino had said, her father hearing about her relationship with Sasuke would most definitely bring her family some shame. What was she supposed to tell him if he found out about who she'd been hanging out with?

Hinata had already had a tough enough time when he found out that she and Naruto had broken up. Her father had actually approved of the blond, because he had been a lawyer and had several connections. But Naruto's background wasn't the reason why she had been so interested in him. It was his personality and his ability to see past her own wealth and background. Thinking of him started to make her feel bitter inside again and she quickly ended her final visit with a patient with a nod and a smile.

As she escorted her last patient for the day out of her office, she sat down to take a break at her desk. She had a small stack of documents that she needed to go through in order to remain in compliance with the hospital, but she really just didn't feel like dealing with it. Hinata felt like she needed a break from it all and Friday night had been her opportunity to do just that. She remembered how good she felt when she woke up the next day and especially how good she felt the night of. She stretched, her arms above her head a smile on her face. Her hands instinctively show themselves into her coat pocket when she felt a piece of paper against her hand. Gripping it, she pulled it out and flipped it over. It was Sasuke's email and phone number.

Maybe he could help her take her mind off of things?

When did she put this in her pocket? She clenched it in her hand before looking at it again. "What are you doing Hinata?" She asked herself, staring at his phone number. Something inside of her told her to just go for it, but her old habits were keeping her from doing so. It was really supposed to just be for one night, but when he'd offered for them to become friends he'd open another door for her. A door that she had been unfamiliar with other than courting someone. She bit her bottom lip before taking out her phone and dialing the number. She went to create a message asking simply: Want to meet?

A light knock interrupted her thoughts. She jumped, nearly dropping the device before stuffing it in her pocket. "Come in." She called out, her voice slightly shaky. She swiveled around in her chair, pretending to be preoccupied with the documents on her desk. In popped the head of a familiar pinkette, her emerald eyes smiling at her. "Hey Hinata!"

"Oh H-hey Sakura!" She managed out, trying to calm the beating of her heart. Why was she so freaked out? What was the point in hiding what she was doing, they all knew what she had done and what she had gotten herself involved in. She felt like a child, keeping secrets from her friends like this.

"Are you okay?" Sakura questioned, her eyes beginning to study Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed is all." It wasn't a lie, she had seen a least 15 patients today and she was exhausted. Most of them were young women, concerned about their sexual health. She was surprised by so many women, asking so many questions and not being familiar with their own female parts. Then again, the weekend had just passed and she could just imagine what half of them had gotten themselves into.

"I just came by to check on you. Ino's phone is dead, as always, so I came by to ask you if you wanted to come by my place. It'll just be us girls of course and we'll have wine and watch the new episode of our show." Sakura offered. The three of them often got together after work. They would just chat and carry on about fellow co workers. They were all so close and spent a lot of time together. Unfortunately, they were unable to spend any time with Tenten since she was always on the go but when she happened to be in town, they usually made a big deal about going out to celebrate her return home even if it was just for a few days.

Hinata opened her mouth, to reply like she usually did. Of course she would go. Her request wasn't something that was too out of the norm but- _buzz buzz_. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached in quickly to find a response to a text that she didn't realize that she'd accidentally sent:

 _Sure. Same place after work._

Hinata took in a breath and quickly glanced up at Sakura who had been obviously unaware of her message. She looked back down at her phone, "I can't. I've got plans."

"Oh." Sakura seemed a bit disappointed, but Hinata knew that she would assume that it had something to do with work. She had initially said that she had been stressed and although typically she would have been down to hang out with everyone, Sakura had always been lenient on her. She wondered how far she would be able to get before word got back to Ino. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow. See ya." Sakura dismissed, closing the door behind her.

Hinata realized she had been holding her breath because she exhaled loudly, reaching up to touch her chest. She continued to grip the phone, allowing the moment to sink in.

 _Damn._

* * *

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to be dressed or really what a good time was to meet up. He'd been so vague in his message that she took her time to get ready. She didn't want to show up in her lab coat and scrubs but she didn't want to show up in clothes like she had met him in their first night. She kept it simple by wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a light colored blouse and a pair of brown ankle high heeled boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she went a little bit lighter on the makeup.

As she walked through the revolving doors, she was greeted by the staff by name. The first time it happened, she wasn't phased by it but when she was greeted by the doorman that was manning the elevator, she felt taken aback. How did they all know her by name and had they been expecting her? She stepped inside of the elevator in silence, the doorman pressing the button for her and leading her to the floor where Sasuke resided. She stepped out and paused for a few moments, unsure of where his room was.

She was drunk the first time she came here afterall. The only reason she knew where the hotel was was because she had to check out the next day on her own.

The doorman noticed her confusement and walked her to the door before taking his leave. She stared at the door for a few moments, knowing who had been waiting on the other side. Raising her hand, she used the back of it and rapped her knuckles against the door gently. Hinata waited for a response and eventually could hear shuffling around on the other side. There was a slide and then a click as the door unlocked.

When he'd opened the door, he'd appeared as though he'd just begun to loosen his tie and a few documents had been in his hand. Did she come too early? She knew that he had been expecting her, because he had replied to her earlier. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence. She watched as his eyes scanned her over before he stepped aside. "Come in."

It was quick and she didn't have time to think because in an instant she'd been pinned against the door, kisses covering her body. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Her eyes slowly began to close and her body relaxed, allowing him to do as he pleased.

* * *

Hinata laid herself out on top of his king sized bed- the bed that the two of them never made it to. Her face was still slightly flushed as she reached to touch her lips. Remnants of their kisses lingered and she couldn't help but feel satisfied by him. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked over at him. He'd been looking over something on his desk; she assumed that it had something to do with the documents he'd had in his hand.

That's when she remembered her conversation with Ino. He had worked for the pharmaceutical company that was contracting with her father's hospital. But he wasn't just anyone, he was the vice president. The question that came to mind was why he had been the one to come down to handle the business and not someone beneath him. She didn't want the thought to completely ruin what she had going on and she didn't want to make any assumptions, so she dismissed it.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She managed a smile as her face began to heat up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. I'm probably boring you." He said finally, putting down his pen and turning to face her. "I just didn't expect to get a message from you after the other night. It was definitely a gamble, leaving that note behind."

"Oh," She paused, carefully collecting her thoughts. Hinata didn't want to reveal too much about what she was thinking. Afterall, they were only supposed to be _friends_ and they'd just begun to get to know one another. "I had a good time and I thought that we could again. So tell me, when you left your card it said you worked as the vice president for a company. Is that why you're in town?"

"Yes, there are some things that I needed to take care of that required me to be here. I usually travel in and out of town and when we met I was trying to find a way to deal with the stress. Surprisingly, you'd approached me and for some reason I just couldn't turn you down." Sasuke explained, a grin now plastered on his face.

 _I'm glad you didn't._

"And you?"

She perked up, a puzzled look on her face. "Pardon?"

"What about you? What kind of work do you do?" He asked, giving her his full attention. His crimson eyes were bright in the room which was only being lit by the lamp by his desk at this point.

"I'm a doctor; Specifically, I'm an OB/GYN." She stated simply, leaving out the part about working for the hospital intentionally.

Sasuke's eyebrows raised and he leaned forward in his chair. "I see. So that would explain the text late into the evening. You're using me as a way to destress? I can imagine what you see on a day-to-day basis."

 _Not exactly what I'm using you for._

"Using you? I thought this was mutual?" Hinata asked, a playful grin on her face. Sasuke didn't reply at first and the silence between the two was starting to make her feel a bit uncomfortable. She tried to think of something to say as she watched him get up. Did she say something wrong? Wasn't this what this was? Was it the last time that they would be together? Several questions filled her mind as she attempted to read him. Sasuke moved closer to her, making her sit up so that she was leaning back against her hands.

The Uchiha climbed on top of her, forcing her to lie down. His fingers ran through her hair and caressed her cheek. His lips kissed the corner of her lips before whispering in her ear, "It is."

Her body felt tingly again and she'd become absorbed into him again. Maybe now they could use the bed this time.

* * *

Hinata had left fairly late that night but Sasuke was unbothered. The following day he felt light and filled with more energy. He was definitely in a much better mood. Recently work had been very tiring and frustrating but after last night he felt like he would be able to handle anything. He walked down the sidewalk, checking the time on his watch as he pushed through small crowds of people. It was about noon-he was late. He was _never_ late for anything, but he was sure that his guest wouldn't mind.

 _Bzzt..Bzzt_

He felt his phone vibrate. Lifting it up, he scrolled to see the message to read that he was wrong in thinking they wouldn't care. He laughed as he turned the corner to see who he'd been waiting for sitting at the table frowning at their cell phone. Sasuke walked up, pulled the chair out, and sat down grinning at the irritable blond across from him.

"Sasuke." He grumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

"Naruto." Sasuke tried not to laugh, he knew how pissed off he got when he did.

"What took you so long? And don't say it was work because you're never late." Naruto pressed.

"It was work. Really it was. I've been working on something and managed to miss the alarm this morning." It was mostly the truth, anyway. "I know I'm not holding up too much of your time, with you working for me anyway."

"Give me a break; my time is just as valuable as yours. I should start asking you to pay extra if you're going to be late." Naruto teased. "So how's everything? I was surprised when you asked me to work as your lawyer. All these years and you've never asked me to be a part of your legal team."

"I felt right now was the perfect time. Before, to be honest, I just didn't want to bother you. There were things you wanted to do but now I feel like I need you. Plus, saves me money on having to find time to visit you."

Naruto Uzumaki had been Sasuke's best friend since before he could remember. Although they went to the same schools and lived near each other while the grew up, Naruto went down his own path and Sasuke's life had already been partially decided for him. He'd become the VC for his company while his brother was the CEO. Together they worked to continue to grow their family company and managed to break many barriers that even their father was unable to do. To put it simply, the two of them had made the company into an even huger success.

Since the company had grown so much, Sasuke needed to expand his legal team and help him during situations where he'd need consultation. Often, he found himself calling up Naruto for advice because he had been someone he could trust. So instead of calling him all the time for free, he thought it would only be fair if Naruto joined his team. Naruto didn't hesitate and joined instantly. And it was then that they'd become closer than ever; they were even closer than they already were.

So today, they were going to have some lunch together. He hadn't really spoken with Naruto since he'd left him behind at the club last week to run off with some girl. "What have you really been up to Sasuke?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"Oh nothing, relieving some stress." Sasuke replied as the waitress handed him his order.

"So you found something here for when you're in town. I see, that makes sense as to why you were late." Naruto mumbled, allowing the waitress to put his plate down as well.

"Yes, but to me it's all part of work. I'm not going to let it interfere with what I need to get done." Sasuke took a bite, thinking back on the night before. He smirked to himself and settled back into his chair. "So what about you? I know you broke up with some girl four weeks ago now? You seemed to have easily moved on when I saw you last."

"It was only because you suggested it. And besides, at the time I didn't think it was going to work out. She worked at the hospital, was always so exhausted, and I 'd started traveling and working with you." Naruto paused for a few moments and thought about what he'd said, then went on, "But when I saw her a couple of weeks ago when we went out, I saw her and she looked amazing."

"So?" Sasuke raised a brow, mentally hoping that he wasn't going to say what he thought he was.

"Soooo I asked her to call me for lunch?" Naruto slowly began to smile and Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. Sasuke was definitely over Naruto's flakiness.

"LIsten, I would be surprised if she even takes you up on that offer. You did say that she was surprised by the breakup. She was probably heartbroken and had a lot of expectations for the relationship. Besides, you did complain for the last half of the relationship and now that you guys have been broken up for almost a month now you decide that you want to start hanging around her again because of how she looks?"

"No, no. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying…." Naruto sighed, throwing his fork onto the table. "I don't know what I'm saying. I just know that maybe I was wrong and really didn't give it a chance. I think she was a nice humble girl, but for some reason we just didn't click."

Sasuke fell silent. He'd never met the girl in question that Naruto dated nor had Naruto disclosed her name because he assumed that the relationship wouldn't last. Plus Sasuke had never been interested in meeting a woman that he figured wouldn't be sticking around. Naruto hardly talked about her yet he knew that they'd been dating for quite a while. Sasuke questioned what had been driving the relationship, what with Naruto being dodgy about it. To be fair, Sasuke figured that Naruto was overwhelmed with the relationship. Maybe it was because he had started to travel for work and the relationship felt long distance. Naruto was a guy who appeared to be able to handle just about anything and he wasn't a bad guy but at the time he did have a lot on his plate. He didn't want to give him a hard time about it, but the truth was apparent whether Naruto wanted to hear about it or not.

"Well," Sasuke stood up, initiating their departure. He took out his billfold and placed some cash onto the table. "You know what that say: You never know what you had until it's gone." And at that, Sasuke bid him well and headed off to his meeting. As he walked, Sasuke wondered about the girl that Naruto talked about. What would make him change his mind about her? It was from his understanding that the two of them ended relationships as quickly as they began and never thought anything or anyone from the past.

For a girl to make Naruto think about her even more than work made Sasuke curious. He hoped that he would meet her someday.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, well, well...I feel like this is like a cliche thing to have happen. Oh well, I got some ideas churning in my head and some scenarios going. I also plan to get a little more HinataxSasuke time as far as conversations go. This is only the beginning guys so bear with me. xD - _Lumiwolf_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey guys! It's been a while but not because I've lost interest...oh no lol. I've just been a little bit busy. Hopefully this will make up just a little bit. Trying not to rush this one and make sure my thoughts are all in order. May not answer a lot of questions or any at all but yknow just trying to make some sort of progression as the plot thickens :3

 _Italics_ represent a flashback

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Do we really have to put this...or?

* * *

 **Second Chance**

* * *

She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know what she was thinking, but what she did know was sitting there waiting for him to show. She lifted her wrist to check her watch and noticed that he had been at least a half an hour late. This is exactly what had happened the last time she decided to meet up with Naruto. She hadn't understood why she was so upset before and why she had used Sasuke as a scapegoat, but she felt like she was using every and any excuse to go and see him.

Hinata sat and watched as she ice shifted in her glass of water and slowly begin to melt. Next to her, she see the slow movement of traffic on the street and hear the hustle and bustle of New York all around her. It was easy to forget anyone and everything around her when she thought of him.

* * *

 _She didn't know why she did it, but she did. Hinata had answered his text message with a definite yes. She'd agreed to meeting up with him and for what? Did she need to speak with him as closure? Was she really okay with just being friends even after setting up her no strings attached relationship?_

 _Hinata waited at the table, sipping on her lemon water. Occasionally the waiter would come by to check to see if she was okay. She would try to reassure him that the other guest would be there soon- that Naruto would be there soon. She'd tried to message him, but hadn't received a response. She could tell that the message had been sent, but it looked as though he hadn't read it. She settled back into her chair, twiddling her thumbs and watching the time. At this point an hour and a half had gone by. Had he bailed on her?_

 _She stood up from her seat, fighting back her tears. Hinata wanted to feel like she at least had an ounce of dignity left. But her pride, her pride wasn't strong enough to blanket the pain and disappointment she felt. They were just friends right? So why had she felt so hopeful about them? As she left the restaurant, she scrolled through her contacts. Her eyes were blurry and her hands were shaky. Initially she thought of Ino as the person to call, to let out her anger, her pain, her frustrations._

 _Then she remembered what she'd been doing instead of talking. She thought of Sasuke, who'd been on the other side of the spectrum. He was someone who didn't have to listen; he'd been someone that she could just pour her feelings onto without having to verbally convey them. Hinata knew these things, but hesitated to dial his number. She quickly scrolled up, shaking her head as she did and decided to dial Ino when her phone began to ring._

 _She froze._

 _It was the first time that he'd ever called her, that Sasuke had called her. She was panicking, especially at a time like this. She took a deep breath and answered, "H-Hello?"_

" _Hey. I was wondering if you were busy? Maybe this time I could swing by your place." Sasuke's voice had been soothing to her. It was low, persuasive, and inviting. She didn't question whether or not his call had been appropriate._

 _She would do anything to take her mind off of the humiliation she felt._

" _Sure!" Her voice rose eagerly, a sense of urgency filling her. "I-I mean, sure. My place is on the corner of 23rd and Broad. I'll see you then."_

 _Sasuke laughed at the hitch of her voice and replied, "I'll see you then."_

 _Hinata had rushed to her condo. She hadn't lived too far away from the restaurant so the distance wasn't the problem. It was the puffiness of her eyes and the color had drained from her face. She looked in the mirror and attempted to touch up. Maybe he wouldn't notice? She didn't want to talk about it so hiding her discontent was for the best._

 _Kicking off her shoes, she went around the house to tidy up when she heard the buzzing of the door bell. She went over to the intercom and cleared him to come on upstairs and rushed to pick up the clothes that she'd discarded around the house. As she stumbled around, tossing her items in a nearby closet she heard a knock at her door. Adjusting her hair, she hurried over to open it and there he was._

 _Her knight in shining-_

 _She held that thought and quickly dismissed it. No, he was just a friend. Coincidentally, he was a friend whom she met at a bar and had sex with frequently. God she was a mess. How did everything end up this way? How did she end up relying on a man who didn't care anything about her other than being an occasional fling?_

 _His eyes, his eyes gazed at her as if he could see right through her. His eyes were searching her, searching for signs of something but he didn't know what. Sasuke just knew that something wasn't right. As Hinata stood there awkwardly, he noticed that her pale face held signs of irritation. Her eyes were puffy and the corners of her eyes were red, probably from rubbing them. The Vice President watched as she shifted her weight to her other food, her hand moved up to hold her arm as if she were trying to hide something. Her beautiful, lilac eyes never met his._

 _She was avoiding him._

 _Sasuke moved towards her and reached out so that he could stroke her cheek. She snuggled her face into the palm of her hand and took in his warmth. His actions were making her heart flutter._

 _He was crossing the line._

 _Or maybe she'd just been letting her guard down._

 _Silently, he kissed her forehead and reached for her hand and lead her out of her loft. He grabbed her keys on the counter and locked the door behind them before handing them over to her. Hinata looked up, confused and unaware of what was happening. "Um...why are we leaving?"_

" _It's a surprise." Sasuke stated simply as he led her down the stairs._

 _Eventually, the two of them made it to the fair that was being held on Coney Island. She was surprised to say the least. Hinata couldn't believe he had decided to take her out-and on a date at that. Could this even be considered a date? Her thoughts had begun to take over and she became aware of that when she'd bumped into his back. He glanced over his shoulder before turning to face her. "Here we are. Where do you want to go first?"_

 _From then on, the Hyuga's look of confusion turned into that of excitement. A smile on her face, she indulged herself into the fun and activities that the fair had. They tried a few booths, like the squirt gun and the ball toss. The moved on to another booth where they did a ring toss and eventually Sasuke managed to win her a prize. In her hands he placed a small stuffed giraffe. She played with it's tail and pet its head with a soft smile. Hinata couldn't describe why, but she'd been extremely happy to get something like this. Even if they were supposed to be friends she felt her heart flutter a bit._

" _Are you at least having fun?" He asked, his back still towards her, hands in his pocket._

" _Yeah, I'm having a great time." Hinata replied, playing with the tail of the giraffe._

" _Good. To be honest, I just wanted you to be happy so this is the first thing that I thought of." Sasuke then said, as they navigated through the crowd._

 _And as she carried the gift, she felt the weight of her heart within it._

 _He wanted her to be happy?_

 _But she was._

 _As she held it close to her chest, she looked up to see that they'd managed to make their way to the ferris wheel. It was a slow paced ride and secluded them from the rest of anyone else. Hinata was hesitant at first, but stepped onto the ride with him. They sat quietly as the ride rotated slowly around in a fixed circle. The two of them stared out of the window and watched as they had begun to be lifted into the air until they were at the highest point._

 _Hinata spoke first, "Thank you." She was sure she knew why he had done this. He could probably tell she must have had a rough day, but he didn't bring it up. She shuffled nervously in her seat as she glanced out of the window. It had been such a great day, even with the disaster that had happened earlier. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke looking over at her, his arms crossed and a smug look on his face._

 _What was up with that?_

 _She turned to look over at him, her face twisting into an annoyed expression. "What's that look for?" Hinata asked, suddenly finding herself impatient with him. Was he toying with her?_

" _Nothing. Just…" The Uchiha paused briefly and stared at her for a little while longer. There he went again, looking at her. He made her feel vulnerable with those eyes of his- like he was peering right into her soul. Hinata hadn't noticed at first that he'd been moving closer to her until he'd been right in front of her, his lips pressed against hers._

 _It was electrifying. She hadn't felt this way since the first time they'd spent the night together. What made this moment any different? She knew that back then she was nervous because she didn't know him and didn't know what to expect, but right then she knew him-or least she felt like she knew him well enough. The tug at her heart made her heart uneasy at first, but the longer they kissed the faster those thoughts began to evaporate. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back gently, breaking their connection._

 _Lilac hues stared into crimson ones, as if searching for answers that she couldn't find within herself. "Sasuke…" Hinata whispered, afraid to say what was on her mind. She was frightened, worried even about the circumstances of their relationship._

 _About the wavering of her heart._

" _What is it?" He asked, respecting her wishes and not advancing any further. He moved so that he was sitting beside her and reached for her hand._

' _Where is this going?' She wanted to ask, fighting back her voice. However, instead of speaking up she leaned over to kiss him again. For now she wanted to enjoy it for what it was; she wanted to enjoy it for what she felt it was. It was selfish, but she didn't care. Her hands quickly moved to his pants and she carefully moved down the zipper and took out his warm girth. She moved down to her knees and placed her lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss._

 _Hinata lifted her gaze, only able to see the glint of satisfaction in his crimson eyes, much different than that of their first encounter._

 _She parted her lips and allowed part of the length of him to enter her mouth. Inside, it was throbbing in anticipation for her act of fellatio. She stroked him, starting from the base with her fingers wrapped firmly around him. Her tongue massaged the tip of him as she sucked and played with the head. A gasp and then a low groan escaped him, he'd been unable to hide his indulgence._

 _When he was well lubricated, she stood up so that she could take off her panties. Hinata discarded the damp piece of cotton onto the seat and straddled his waist. Her face was erotically flushed and she was filled with anticipation. Her hands placed firmly on his shoulders, she lowered herself down until he completely filled her. Both of them let out a moan and waited a moment to give each other time to adjust._

 _Her hips then gradually began to move. They were slow at first, but then began to pick up the pace. Her arms secured themselves around his neck and her body began to move on its own. Since the sun had set, the only thing that anyone would be able to make out were the two shadows stuffed together in the small car. They moved against each other, their hips meeting out of sync and bodies beginning to sweat._

" _Hinata…" He groaned, his hands gripped her romp firmly as he buried his face into her neck. The vibrations of his voice tickled her and sent chills down her spine. And as he guided her down his cock so that she took in all of him. Hinata's back would arch when he did that, the climax building in the pit of her stomach. Knowing this, she turned around so that she was still in her lap._

 _Sasuke ran his hand up her back and then back down before he tossed her hair over her shoulder. Again, his hands moved down to her hips and gripped them tightly. She moved her hips again, enjoying the new position and feeling his cock twitch inside of her. He was close._

 _She extended one arm behind herself and placed a hand onto his thigh. The other hand reached for the bar on the compartment door. Holding herself up, she pounced up and down on him to continue where they left off. Her moans became louder and the sweat began to fog up the small car. The air felt heavy and was filled with the musk of their spontaneous sex. Her breathing turned shallow and her hips moved faster. "I'm coming….I'm…"_

 _With one last breath, she felt her body begin to quake and her vagina throb. Soon after, she felt him fill her up with his hot semen as his hips thrusted upwards upon his release. He leaned forward against her back, cradling her body as he did in an attempt to catch his breath. The two of them sat in silence as they heard the creaking of the ferris wheel make its final turn in order to come to an end._

* * *

Hinata took a sip of her drink. She thought of what happened between the two of them afterwards. Sasuke started to come around more often and they'd begun to get to know each other on a different level. But here she was, having a lunch date with Naruto. Maybe this was her way of cutting of those feelings she had for him.

In order to start a potentially new chapter with Sasuke.

And to start, she'd initiated by asking about his plans for the next week. Tomorrow, Sasuke said he had an important business meeting but would be able to spend some time with her afterwards. She was fine with that but for now, she had some unfinished business.

She told herself, this lunch was for them to be friends. She wouldn't avoid Naruto and she would respect the fact that he'd been trying to make it so that they'd gotten past the past. Taking a deep breath, she checked the time to see that the time that they'd said they'd meet had arrived. Hinata wondered if he was going to stand her up again when he showed up. He was disheveled and his suitcase was a mess. Naruto tossed it off to the side and took a swig of the water that Hinata had ordered for him.

"Sorry, Hina..ata." He slipped up and remembered that he didn't call her that anymore. "Sorry, I got here as fast as I could, hopefully I'm not late this time."

Hinata shook her head and smiled. "It's fine. You were one time."

"Listen, Hinata. I wanted to apologize to you about what happened I-" Naruto struggled to find the right words to say.

"Stop, it's fine. I'm over it. For now, I just want to be friends, okay? Just like we had planned, we should be friends. I don't think I would mind your company." Hinata said genuinely, thinking of Sasuke when she said this. Naruto, unfortunately, could only think of heartache. He was discouraged. The blond had known that he'd messed up before but didn't think that it would come to this. He couldn't believe that he'd been too late.

Instead of showing his thoughts, he played it off with a smile and agreed "Yeah, I would like that." At this point, he felt as though he could count his blessings. At least she was allowing him to be close to her, even if it was in a way that he hadn't planned.

"Good. I'm glad." She exhaled, taking another drink. "How are things with work? I know the last time we talked about it you were very busy."

"Well, I partnered up with an old friend of mine. I'm on his legal team. Currently, things are going a lot better than they were before. Things feeling a bit more stable than they were when we were...together." Naruto explained. The waiter came by and took their orders and when he'd gone away Hinata continued.

"I see. Well that's great. I'm glad. I know that things were a little stressful for you back then, but right now I see that you're trying to get it together. I won't say that you have it all together. You were nearly late again." Hinata laughed.

"Hey now, you can't forget the credit you're giving me. I'm _trying_." Naruto laughed as well as he settled back into his chair. There was a quiet buzz and Naruto checked his pockets first before looking to Hinata, who'd been surprised. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cellphone.

"Father." She answered, as she excused herself from the table. "Hi, it's been a long time. How are you? Is there something that you need?" Her father was Hiashi Hyuga. Typically, her father had not been the type to call her unless he felt it was important. So far, he'd been pleased with her work at the hospital. He wasn't particularly happy with her choice of career, but supported the fact that she was at least continuing on their family legacy. Her hand in the hospital supported his ideas of her potentially taking over his company. If the board saw that she was actively involved, they too would be supportive of his recommendation.

Hinata always followed her father's suggestions and not because she needed validation from him. The Hyuga had done everything he'd asked simply because she felt indebted to her father. He'd pushed her to succeed and asked that she excel at whatever she did. She chose the hospital in order to remain close to her family and her friends. She'd also caught on very quickly about the medical field and was raised around it. So she chose something that she enjoyed- obstetrician.

"Ah yes, Hinata. I'm fine and hope that you are well. Tomorrow, I'm having a meeting at one o'clock. I was hoping that you would meet a potential business partner of mine. I feel that he would be a great asset to the company." Hiashi stated.

"Sure. I can make it." Hinata couldn't refuse his request and thought of her plans for tomorrow. She was sure she would have enough time and they never had any qualms with meeting in the middle of the night. She sucked in her bottom lip, thinking of the person that she would end up meeting. She knew that he was preparing her for the future and to sit in on meeting that he was about to have would be essential for the future when he decided to step down. "I'll see you tomorrow then." At that, she hung up and went back to her seat.

Her and Naruto resumed their idle chatter and Hinata thought nothing of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 **AN:** Let me know what you think, good or bad. Hopefully the pot will finally get stirred in the next chapter, hue hue. ~ _ **Lumiwolf**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello all~ It's been a while. Updates will probably still be slow, but hopefully not as slow as they have been. Thanks for the continuous support! Puts a smile on my face to see people leaving reviews, good or bad because at least you're reading it lol :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Deceit

* * *

Finally, he'd gotten the meeting that he'd been working for. Tirelessly, he worked to make the meeting happen and it wasn't until he'd made certain negotiations that he'd been able to get in. But at what cost? His means to success had been pushed too far. He'd allowed himself to be entangled in an affair that was not supposed to amount to anything.

He stared at his wet face in the mirror; he hated what he saw. He grabbed the hand towel and dried his face before grabbing his shirt to put it on. After buttoning the buttons on hit, he put on his cufflinks and adjusted his tie. His blazer went on thereafter and he slipped on his loafers before heading out of the door. His mind was riddled with several thoughts. Thoughts about the unknown and what was to come.

He was usually a very careful person. When he thought out his plans of action, he was naturally able to foresee events that would put him in jeopardy. But here he was, facing an unforeseeable event head on without a plan B. As the elevator descended several floors, Sasuke took a moment to reassess his situation. So today, his plans were to meet up with Hiashi. Hiashi was the man that owned many of the hospitals in New York. During his briefing before he arrived, he'd been given information about the company and its values. The Uchiha's company had been working very diligently to try and collaborate with the Hyugas' Hospital branch for several months. After many phone calls, he'd finally been able to arrange a meeting with the CEO, Hiashi.

So why had he been so nervous?

Probably because his focus had not been on speaking with Hiashi, but instead what would be the conclusion of his "relationship" with Hinata. Sasuke knew that he probably shouldn't care, but deep down he did. The guilt was starting to creep up on him. The guilt of knowing from the beginning who she was, as soon as he spotted her at the club.

He knew from the first time they'd had sex together up until their most recent endeavor. He knew all along. But somehow that didn't stop him. Selfishly, he kept meeting with her and doing what he knew was pointless. The Uchiha was getting himself mixed up in a relationship that was never meant to happen to begin with.

And he couldn't completely explain why it had started to begin with.

Maybe it was her lack of confidence that he noticed when she'd made her way over to him. At the time, he'd just linked up with his best friend who'd managed to convince him to come out for a few drinks. At the time his friend went off somewhere chatting away with a couple of other people he'd run into at the bar. Meanwhile, he was sitting alone and trying to relax from his stressful daily life.

And there she came.

Every other girl seemed like a waste of time. They were all too easy and he really wasn't in the mood. But she was different. At first it was mainly because he recognized exactly who she was and knew what she did. He knew for a fact that she would have no hand in any business affairs, but he also knew that her father had spoken to his brother Itachi about wanting his daughter to marry into well-off family.

Sasuke had been the candidate.

And so when Sasuke saw her inside of the club, he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to speed up the process. It was so perfect because she was headed in his direction, like fate. He was able to read her so easily. In his eyes she looked like a frail, naive and vulnerable woman. Just from her body language and the way that she approached him.

Perfect. He thought as she opened her mouth to speak. This had been the perfect opportunity to take advantage of whatever she had to offer. The Uchiha had done it for a while by accepting her advances and her urgency to meet with him at night or even during the day. He always complied just as she did when he invited her out.

But now, he was feeling a bit sour about it all. Now that the time had come to face her father and somehow find a way so that she isn't intertwined in his life any further into his life. Instead of following through with his initial idea, he wanted to make it so that her father saw him as a businessman and not as an suitor.

It might not completely get him out of his situation, but he at least had to try.

The car that he'd gotten in finally came to a stop. There he was- right in front of the building where he was to have his meeting. His brother may or may not agree with his actions, but he had told him to be careful when he came to New York. He was mostly always right about these things, but he never wanted to listen. He wanted to do things his way. He wanted to show that he was capable on his own.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke entered through the revolving doors. His briefcase in hand, he gripped the handle tightly as he approached the secretary's desk. "I have a meeting with Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga." The secretary looked up from her computer, her desk was neat and very organize. A faint smile appeared on her face as she glanced at her planner before her eyes met his again.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded, giving her confirmation. "Take this card key and use the elevator behind me in order to reach the top floor." Her small hands slid the white card to him on the counter.

"Thank you." The Uchiha took the card from the counter and headed for the elevator. Once there, he swiped it and gained access to the inside. As soon as he stepped inside, the elevator automatically began to move up to its designated floor. As it approached its destination, the elevator began to slow and Sasuke tried to remain composed.

Everything was going to be fine.

Once he left the elevator, he was greeted by another secretary who led him to do the doors of what had to be Hiashi's office. The woman opened the door and announced his presence with, "Excuse me, Mr. Hyuuga. Mr. Uchiha is here for his scheduled appointment."

Hiashi, who'd been looking out of the window, turned in his chair to face them. His stoic features remained unchanging, even as the secretary exited from the room. Hiashi nodded to the chair in front of him and Sasuke moved to take a seat. Sasuke set his briefcase beside his chair and sat poised with great self-confidence.

"Ahem, thank you for having me today Mr. Hyuuga. I've looked forward to this day." Sasuke gave a half smile. He was honest when he said he looked forward to this day. It had been a long time coming.

"It's a pleasure to have you here today. I've been speaking with your older brother. Itachi, wasn't it?" Hiashi spoke with great power and influence in his voice. He reached for a ceramic cup and began to pour tea for the both of them. Sasuke didn't even get the opportunity to decline the beverage.

"Yes, that is my brother. I'm sorry that he couldn't be here today. He asked me to wish you well and he believes that I will be able to negotiate in his stead." Sasuke went on before grabbing one of the cups and taking a small sip from it.

"Yes. Actually, this is perfect." Hiashi leaned forward in his chair, his lilac hues seemingly peering into his soul. Sasuke couldn't help but think of Hinata. An image of her lying in his bed flickered in his mind. Her soft skin, her warm body, and sweet smile were vivid in his mind. The blush on her cheeks and the scent of sunflowers in her hair. It was all as though she had been right there with him.

Sasuke...Sasuke… Her voice echoed in his mind.

"Sasuke?" Hiashi questioned, concern in his eyes.

"Y-yes?" Everything came back to focus. His eyes met Hiashi, who continued what he'd been saying since he was in a daze.

"As I was saying, in order for this to move forward I would like the company to remain part of my family. I don't mind merging and what better way than to have our families come together. As a team we could equally benefit from this. Surely you've spoken with your older brother about this?" Hiashi took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, I have. I've had some time to think about it. I appreciate your offer." Sasuke took a deep breath. "However-"

"Perfect. That's just perfect. Today, I have arranged a meeting between you and my daughter. As you know, I take pride in my family and my only hopes is that my company remains in the family as well. I feel that by marriage, the two companies can become formidable allies in respect to other companies." Hiashi reached for the phone on his desk and pressed one of the buttons on it. It beeped and moments later the doors opened behind Sasuke.

The Uchiha's body tensed. His heart began to race as he reached for the cup before him. He took a small sip and prepared himself for the worst. He knew there might not have been anything he could say to Hinata, but knew that after this meeting he could at least try. As footsteps shuffled behind him, his peripherals could see long dark hair.

When he'd turned his head completely, he noticed that the person beside him had not been who'd he'd expected. "Hanabi! What are you doing in here? I told you earlier that I had important business to tend to." Hiashi scolded, his face growing tense.

And as if he'd almost forgotten to breathe, Sasuke exhaled. He was, oddly, relieved. He couldn't see himself falling more further down the rabbit hole than he already had. For how long, he had no idea.

"I know, I know." She raised her hands defensively, a cute smile on her face. She appeared to be much more carefree compared to Hinata. The way she presented herself before her father, who seemed unphased by her lack of formality, and how relaxed she remained in the presence of two businessmen. He was curious as to how she, Hinata, and their father could be so different. His eyes narrowed over toward Hiashi, who remained unmoved and who'd leaned back into his chair.

This girl must've been a handful.

"Big sis said that she had an emergency to take care of. She wanted me to come and apologize-to the both of you." Her gaze went from her father to Sasuke and she'd smiled as she had. "I'm Hanabi, nice to meet you. I'm assuming you're the one my dad picked for my sister. Not bad…" She mused.

"Hanabi!" Hiashi admonished, his eyes finally opening to leer at her briefly. "I want to apologize for my daughter's absence and my youngest daughter's rudeness." Hanabi slouched in her chair and rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we could reschedule for another time."

Sasuke quickly stood up, almost too quickly. "I agree. Now isn't such a great time and I do have another appointment for today." Hiashi watched him carefully and then stood at his seat. His arms crossed, he nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll have my secretary get in touch with you in order to prepare another meeting. I'll be sure that there will be no issues." He reached out to shake Sasuke's hand, the two shook, and bid each other adieu. Sasuke went to exit the room and left Hanabi behind who'd still been sitting in her chair. No doubt her father had something else to say to her for her behavior. As he stepped out of the door, he exhaled and began to briskly make his way to the elevator.

He pulled out his phone and touched the down button on the elevator as he did. The Uchiha had planned to message Hinata in order for the two of them to meet. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off telling her the truth or how long he could keep up their relationship but-

Ding

The elevator doors opened and as he glanced up, he froze. Right before him stood Hinata. She too, seemed surprised by his appearance. She spoke first, "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

As he opened his mouth to speak, Hanabi came bounding down the hall. "Sasuke-kun~" She waved, a smile on her face. He glanced over at her and then at Hinata, who remained perplexed by the whole situation. When Hanabi had been close enough she realized that her sister had been present. She smiled, unbeknownst of the situation at hand.

"Big sis! I thought you weren't going to make it?" She beamed.

"A-ah, well I managed to find someone that could handle the situation and got here as quickly as I could. I know how father hates to wait." Hinata smiled, attempting to cover her feelings. Sasuke felt awkward. Not to mention, he knew he was completed fucked in this situation because-

"Great! Well, good thing you haven't missed your chance! This is Sasuke. This is the man that father planned for you to marry." Hanabi exclaimed while nudging her sister. Hinata's eyes widened as she gazed into his eyes. She parted her lips and muttered,

"Wow, how convenient."

* * *

 **AN** : Le pot has been stirred folks~ Lumiwolf


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's me~ Happy Thanksgiving! I'm not done with this story. Not by a longshot. I'm coming in every now and again to try and get it updated as oon as I can. Today, for your troubles, I'm adding two chapters! It won't make up for the time you've waited but I've been still getting emails about this story and I want to say thank you. Thank you for the reviews, thank you for the followers, thank you for caring! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this crazy story lol

* * *

You're Right

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She rode in silence on the elevator as it briskly moved down to the first floor. She stood in front of him, feeling a level of discomfort. Her sister stood beside her, staring at her cell phone. So many things ran through her mind; so many scenarios. She could walk away and never speak to him again or she could let him have it. Either one of those options made her uncomfortable and she'd begun to twiddle her thumbs.

The elevator doors opened and Hanabi made her exit. She lifted her head to smile at her younger sister, who remained oblivious to Hinata's current situation. "See you soon sis." The bright eyed girl grinned. "Bye Sasuke~" Off she went, down the hallway. She must have been headed to the business department, no doubt. As airy as Hanabi appeared, she was still a very smart girl. There had even been a time where Hinata believed her father would hand over the company to her, until she'd begun to work in the hospital and find her own calling. It was only then that her father had begun to acknowledge her and her own potential.

As the doors shut, her discomfort grew. She didn't want to be alone with him and she didn't really want to hear what he had to say. She couldn't trust him. Part of her knew from the beginning. She knew when he left his card with her that night at the hotel. Sasuke was much too smart to say that he hadn't known about this all along; that he hadn't known about her position or her father's company.

But again as those thoughts went through her head, she questioned her judgment. Why had she allowed herself to be pulled into this ridiculousness? What began as a one night stand, turned into a nightmare that would last a lifetime.

Why had she allowed herself to always be put in these kinds of situations?

She took a deep breath, trying to find the words to say something. _**Anything**_.

And as her back remained turned to him, her eyes shut, she felt his arms begin to wrap around her body. Quickly, she opened her eyes and darted them over to the glowing button in the elevator that read, 'emergency stop.' Her words caught in her throat, she fought to move out of his grasp but her body wouldn't comply. His arms remained around her body as he began to kiss the side of her neck and part of her shoulder. A chill moved down her spine as his hands traveled down between her legs.

Hinata could feel herself begin to crumble. He knew exactly what to do to her and she _hated_ it. Her body was beginning to succumb to her very desires. He had been the perfect sexual partner and yet part of her couldn't get over this betrayal. She was wounded.

Turning around, she opened her mouth to speak but her lips were captured by his. For a moment she was sucked back in, drowning in her own physical desires before pushing him away. "Stop it!" She raised her voice, her bottom lip trembling.

 _Don't do it Hinata._

Mentally, she had been coaching herself. This had to be said. She wouldn't allow herself to be walked all over and used again. "Why? Why would you do this to me? What's wrong with you?! Is this all that I was worth? Is this all that you were after?" She swallowed her tears, trying to remain strong in front of him.

Sasuke stood before her, many thoughts running through his mind. What should he say? He wanted to be honest with her, but with the way she was looking at him he had found himself paralyzed. Should he just tell her the truth or continue on with his lies. Would there be any difference? He wasn't supposed to become emotionally involved with her anyway. The Uchiha had already known what he'd needed to do in order to gain what he desired yet he hesitated when he was confronted by her.

Instead of choosing to say nothing at all, he said blurted out "We met at a bar, what did you expect to happen between the two of us?"

Hinata waited a few moments, allowing his statement to really set in. He was right. Their relationship was built on something that she hadn't meant for to last in the first place, yet here they were. Here they were, and she was confronting him about something that was never really anything to begin with.

Now she understood.

She was the one being stupid. She was the one with all these expectations and she was the one who jumped to conclusions, again. The Hyuga sighed, feeling mentally exhausted. How could she have gotten herself caught up in something stupid again? "You know what? You're right. What could I have possibly expected out of this…" She paused, trying to think of a more appropriate word. "Situation."

Sasuke stared right back into her eyes when she spoke to him. At first, he felt like he had been searching for something. Part of him was searching for flaws. Flaws in her words, her actions, and anything that might give him a clue as to how she really felt. So far, Sasuke had been very good at reading people. Hinata, at the time, had been blocking him very well. He didn't see her hesitancy or bashfulness that he normally did when he spoke with her. Instead, she appeared firm with her words; genuine.

And that was shitty.

The more he watched her, the more he felt her distancing herself from him. He didn't like it. But what could he do? He knew he had done this to himself, yet previously he had thought he'd have it all figured out regardless of the outcome or how she felt about the situation. But everything was different than he could have imagined. Now he stood there with no idea what to say and thoughts of shame and guilt floating in the back of his mind. He took a step toward her, wanting to reach out to her again.

Hinata moved backwards until she was cornered. Her warm skin pressed against the cool surface of the elevator doors. Anxiety twisted her stomach into knots as he approached her. As he closed the gap between them, she turned her head finding it impossible to look at him. Sasuke lingered closer to her, grabbing her chin so that she could face him.

Perhaps he could dissuade her.

He leaned in for a kiss and passionately captured her lips. Although Hinata braced herself for this situation, she found herself startled by it. Familiar with his kisses, she became comfortable at the caress of his lips. His mouth was warm, his hands were gentle and her brain fought against the urges in her heart. She'd begun to feel her body surrender to him, his warmth engulfing her into the darkness she wanted to fight against. The darkness that she'd warned herself of. His insistent mouth parted her trembling lips, evoking her feelings that she'd tried to hide.

 _Dammit,_ She thought. Her mind sinking deeper into the pit that she'd been trying to claw herself out of. A twisted feeling of hatred and adoration swirled in her heart, confusing her mind and body. His kiss was deep, unhurried and passionate as their tongues massaged one another. Sasuke took this opportunity to run his hand up her thigh; his fingers latched onto the crotch of her panties to push them aside.

His movements were quick, as he buried two fingers in her warmth. She gasped, not having time to prepare for his sudden attack. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he hastily fumbled with his zipper and stuffed his cock inside of her. Hinata moaned out, one leg wrapped around his waist while the other barely able to hold her up. His arm was linked underneath her leg as he pushed inside of her. Startled again, she didn't have time to adjust as he lifted her other leg and pressed her firmly against the elevator doors.

His hips thrusted quickly, making it hard for her to catch her breath but easy for her to moan loudly as he did this. "Sas-uke, ah!" Her breathing was unsteady, and the sounds of their flesh meeting echoed in the small space. And as quickly as he had entered her and began thrusting, their quick session came to an end with him coming and she right behind him as the warm liquid filled her. He pressed his face into the nape of her neck, blowing his hot breath onto her skin.

Her body went limp, tears in the corners of her eyes as her mind slowly came back to reality. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted to happen, yet she let it. Sasuke lowered her legs and began to fix himself as she lowered her dress. Again, she couldn't look at him. She was ashamed of what she'd allowed to let happen between the two of them.

She was supposed to be stronger than this.

But what was done, was done. "It's over Sasuke." She mumbled as she pressed the emergency button again. The elevator shook as if jerking back to life and began to move again. Sasuke, while choosing to remain quiet, went to reach for her again. Surely, she didn't mean-

Hinata pushed him away from her. She lifted her gaze to look him directly in the eyes this time; she fought her body from trembling before him. With hurt in her eyes and disgust for herself, she stated again "It's over Sasuke. I never want to see you again." Hinata stood firmly before him. "Stay away from me."

"Hinata, listen to me-"

"I said stay away from me!" She reaffirmed; the volume of her voice had raised. She stared at him long and hard as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

And with that, the doors opened behind her and she exited the elevator. Sasuke, watched as Hinata walked away. He wanted to run after her but the look in her eyes had him paralyzed. It made him think twice before going after her. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He could fix this, he thought. But as Hinata began to disappear and the elevator doors began to shut again, he knew he couldn't.

He'd really fucked all of this up.

* * *

 **AN:** Here comes the next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Chapter Seven as promised!

* * *

Try it Again

* * *

Moisture formed on the sides of the glass. Her fingers played with the droplets, allowing them to wet her fingertips. In the background there was some mumbling, but not much could be heard. Everything around her fell on deaf ears. She had not completely gotten over what had happened, even though it had been about a month.

Her thoughts had been consuming her with 'what ifs' and 'whys.' She had other questions that she had wanted to ask, but was afraid of what the answer would be. She picked up her glass and began to absentmindedly take a sip from it.

"Hin...Hina!" A hand reached down and grabbed hers. She jumped, startled by the sudden physical interaction. She withdrew her hand as she placed the glass back onto the table.

"Ah, sorry." She smiled nervously, her hands retreating under the table.

A familiar smile beamed over at her, cerulean eyes scanning her porcelain features. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Naruto. I'm sorry I'm just a little spacey today." HInata apologized, her eyes now focused on the white table cloth.

"Hina, it's alright. I know you've been going through a lot lately and I'm really glad you've given me the chance to make it up to you. I'm going to do everything in my power to get us back to where we were; I want to get us back together." Naruto urged, a smile still on his face.

Right after her incident with Sasuke, Hinata had found herself in a vulnerable place. So when Naruto had asked for them to hang out sometime, she did. She didn't run into his arms and they hadn't done anything physical but Hinata felt it was fair to give him the opportunity for them to truly be friends and possibly build onto something that was actually there.

Unlike what she believed was there while she was with Sasuke.

The disheartening part of it all had been the fact that she held onto that hope that everything was going to be okay and that they would become something that they weren't to begin with. It was wistful thinking, but it was something that Hinata had always caught herself doing.

"Thank you Naruto. As I've said before, we're just going to take this one day at a time. I'm not ready to say that we're in an exclusive relationship." As she said this, Naruto deflated a bit. His shoulders slumped, he placed his hands onto the table his fingers interlocked.

"But I will say that I am not seeing anyone right now and haven't made any plans to do so. I just want you to understand that we're not officially dating right now. I'm just not ready." Naruto perked up a bit.

"And I respect that." Soon after, their food made its way to the table. The two of them began to eat in a comfortable silence. A silence that Hinata had been unfamiliar with since her split from Sasuke. She'd been so caught up with the details and had been beating herself up so much about her situation that she'd forgotten to enjoy her time.

The silence was something that she welcomed. At least for now, she could have a peace of mind.

Slender fingers ran across a blank screen. Sasuke played with his powered down phone, his thoughts racing. What could he do? How could he fix the situation? He'd been thinking about that ever since he'd watched her leave the elevator that day. At first, he had expected her to call him. He'd expected for them to be back the way they were.

When she didn't call, he'd decided that he was going to reach out to her instead. He'd kept it casual. 'How are you doing today?' 'Do you have any plans?' One message that he had written up stated, 'I miss you.,' but he had quickly deleted that one. Even though he really had missed her. He had missed the time that they had spent together. Even if it had been sexual, he had enjoyed her company. Their time at the amusement park, he meant what he had said. He'd wanted her to have a good time. He wanted to see her happy and smiling.

And instead, he selfishly went on with his plan. He had made her cry.

He was irritated, frustrated, and most importantly upset at himself. What he wanted wasn't being conveyed. He hadn't been honest with her, surely. But maybe he thought it didn't matter. She was a working girl. She had her own career; she had her own things going for her. So why should she care? Why would she care?

The tears that he saw in her eyes, they spoke volumes. They gave him the answers that he needed and yet why couldn't he see the signs all along? What began as casual sex, turned into dates and quality time together.

He was a fucking idiot.

Meanwhile, not only did he miss out on the girl but he had actually messed up the deal. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to get that deal with the Hyuga foundation. He was certain that she had been a package deal and that it would have been the only way to gain partnership with the company.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt_

His phone vibrated in his hand and the screen lit up with the name **Itachi Uchiha** emblazoned across it. He took a deep breath and pressed the green 'answer' button. "What is it?" He inquired, disinterested in hearing him scold him about anything. Because why else would Itachi, his brother, be calling?

"Is that a way to greet your brother?" Itachi teased, annoying him further. "I just called because I haven't heard from you since your meeting. It might be safe to assume that you've botched it somehow." Itachi sounded displeased, as he should have been. Itachi had been working towards this goal for about a year now and this was Sasuke's opportunity to show him that eventually he too could run and manage the company when Itachi retired. At this time, he was almost certain that Itachi felt regretful for allowing him to follow through with this rash plan instead of doing it the proper way.

But he'd always liked shortcuts and many situations always seemed to go Sasuke's way. This time things just sort of went awry. And in such a way that it affected him… _ **emotionally**_. As the word crossed his mind, he thought of Hinata again. He thought of the tears that had been in her eyes after their last encounter. He thought of her wish that she'd never see him again. Over the past month, he thought he could get over her.

He thought it would be easy to sleep with other women, get rid of her scent, her presence in his home. He couldn't. The Uchiha often found himself scrolling down to her phone number and wanting to message her. He could try apologizing; he could try to win her back. Yet, he was hesitant because he was ashamed.

He shouldn't have let it go on as it did.

He'd gotten caught up.

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" Sasuke sighed, unable to take the barrage of complaints from his brother. He felt like he needed just a little more time to himself.

"We've got to talk about this soon. Putting everything off isn't solving anything. So while you mope, I'll be back at headquarters trying to clean up this mess. When you're ready to assist me, call back." Itachi replied sternly before the line went dead.

 _Great._

 _Bzzt, Bzzt._

His phone vibrated again. This time it had been a message from Naruto. It was a surprise considering he hadn't heard from him in a couple of weeks. This was perfect; now he had someone to help him get his mind off of things. Itachi had been right that he'd have to get back to work eventually. This deal was a huge deal for their company. The Hyuga's ran the largest hospitals in the area and had plans to expand their facilities. It was hard not to think about the influence that their partnership would have. Without it, it put a lot of pressure on Itachi from the board.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, he'd been riddled with guilt about what had gone down between he and Hinata. Yes, that same shit that he'd been going on and on about in his head was really bothering him. And as much as he hated to continue to bring up the same thing, it just kept popping up in his head.

He lifted up his phone and read the message., 'I'm here.' He quickly moved from his couch to the door. His fingers fumbled to undo the locks and as the door swung open Naruto had been standing there. In his hand was take out chinese and a case of beer. Sasuke glanced back at the clock that'd been on the wall. It was dinner time already? He smiled, inviting Naruto in. "Hey, how's it going?"

Naruto made his way to the open kitchen and placed the food and drinks on the high countertop. He sorted through it and grabbed a beer and one of the meals from the bag. As he made his way to the couch he sighed contently, "Nothing much. Work has been hectic lately. I thought I'd stop by to take a little break. How about you?"

"Well, work is hell right now. My brother is breathing down my neck and I have to resettle a deal here soon or the board is going to be up my brother's ass. Y'know, typical shit." Sasuke grabbed a beer and then a box with some lo mein noodles in it. He sat on the couch beside him and popped it open and began to dig in.

"That bad huh? Anything I can do to help this time?" Naruto offered between slurps.

"No, I don't think so. My brother is handling it now and eventually I'll hop back on the horse and help out." The Uchiha took a sip of his beer.

"I was going over some documents. You guys haven't disclosed everything that's been going on with the legal team. We've been trying to prepare some documents for your agreement but many of the files are encrypted or we have no access to them. I don't want us to get into any trouble because of it." Naruto glanced up from his meal.

"Oh, don't worry about that. My brother probably set it up that way since things aren't final. He doesn't want anything leaked. He's very particular about things like that." Which was very true. Sometimes, even Sasuke wouldn't know certain things that had been going on in the company. So the fact that Sasuke hadn't disclosed this information with him wasn't because he hadn't trusted him. It was because he valued Itachi's code. He typically didn't go against his wishes, especially since he had proven himself to be very successful with his tactics.

"Alright then. Let me know if anything changes." Naruto followed up with a sip. "Speaking of changes, you were wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"Wrong about the girl getting back with me. It took some time, but she finally replied to one of my texts. We had lunch earlier wants to take it slow and I will. I'm just happy to be in her presence again. Ever since I saw her that night, I knew what I'd let go." Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, feeling that he wanted to continue to talk about this girl.

Which by the way

"You know, you've never told me what this girl looks like. Just that she's this apparently wonderful woman. The one that got away." Sasuke mocked with a bit of laughter.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "C'mon really?"

"Okay, okay." Sasuke continued to laugh. "Go on, tell me about this mystery girl."

"Well, she's got this beautiful pale skin. Her eyes are like lilacs and her hair is dark and long. She's a very sweet girl, often shy to new things." As Naruto described her, he began to think of HInata. If this girl was anything like her, Naruto had been a lucky man. "She's a hard worker too. I know that she works for a hospital. She takes great pride in her work. An obstetrician, I think is what she is."

Sasuke froze for a second, trying to process what Naruto was saying. HIs heart rate began to quicken and his mind began to flood with images of Hinata. All the information that he'd gathered while being with her began to match what Naruto was saying.

 _Calm down. That hospital is huge. There's no way._

Sasuke exhaled quietly as Naruto continued to go on. Sure she worked at hospital, but so did many other people. She had other colleagues that worked there. He had to be reasonable. No reason to panic.

"Her dad is a big wig but I've never met him. Her name's Hinata, Hinata Hyuga."

Fuck, _Fuck._

Time to panic.

* * *

 **AN:** Again, I want to thank you guys for sticking with this crazy story. I'm just surprised at the amount of traffic I've been getting recently lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I've already started on chapter 8 so don't worry. Leave reviews please and thank you 3 - _Lumiwolf_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey guys, long time no see~~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

Reignite

* * *

"How I met her was at a conference and somehow we just clicked. The relationship began to become a bit dull and dry after a while. I feel like she was under a lot of pressure at work and I just...I just couldn't handle it. Then I saw her again at the nightclub that night before you disappeared and I felt like I had to get back with her. I felt like I'd be an idiot if I just let her get away from me again." As Naruto continued to rant, the anxiety set in again.

It really was her. It was Hinata. How the fuck did they end up with the same girl? Did she know about this? Had she been with the two of them the entire time?

No, she couldn't have. Naruto had said she'd finally returned his messages, so that idea was debunked.

And what was more concerning, was that his drive to be with her had not diminished after learning that his best friend had been hanging out with her and that they'd been former lovers. That's what he got for not caring before. As the thoughts continued to run through his mind, Naruto's fading words began to become louder and louder.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto raised his voice.

"Huh? Yeah. What's up?" Sasuke broke away from his thoughts.

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird since I got here. You need me to go to the convenience store to grab some medicine for you or something?" Naruto questioned, putting down his food and drink. Sasuke did the same, settling back into the sofa. At first, he thought about saying something about her. He felt like he owed Naruto that much but…

"Y'know what? I'm feeling a little sick right now," Sasuke stated, which wasn't too far from the truth. This who situation made his stomach turn. "I think I'm going to head to bed." Sasuke reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, his forehead scrunched. The blond was silent for a few moments before getting up and grabbing his things.

"Alright then," Naruto said without question, "Let me know if you need anything alright? Seriously, it's not like you to be sick or anything. Take care." Naruto pat his shoulder and then headed out the door, leaving the Uchiha in his living room in silence.

 _Dammit_

* * *

"Since we're still around your 36th week, we'll continue to schedule your regular appoints for every two weeks okay?" The Hyuga confirmed with a smile as she watched the young lady in front of her rub her enlarged stomach. The woman smiled back and nodded then thanked her for her services before exiting the room. Hinata followed right behind her and bumped right into Ino.

"Ready to take your break?" Ino beamed after exhaling. Today at the hospital had been pretty busy. Hinata was surprised that Ino had so much energy after having worked a double. She could see that her eyes had been a little tired, but she never seemed to slow down.

"Can't. I have some paperwork I need to send my father so I'm going to work right on through till the end of the shift. You, on the other hand, need to take a break. I know you're exhausted, even with you putting on a face." Hinata stated worriedly as she looked over at her friend. She reached over to touch her forehead, for the blond to knock her hand away with a giggle.

"Cut it out, Hina." Hinata began to laugh with her. She'd always seemed to do that whenever Ino appeared to overwork herself. But to be fair, it was an honest worry that she would get sick or something. "I was only trying to have lunch with you because I wanted to know what was going on between you and Naruto?" Ino began to jab at her playfully with her elbow. "I saw him walk you to work this morning. What happened to the enigma, Sasuke?"

Hinata's smile slowly began to fade, but half of it remained. "Naruto and I are just friends. We're just hanging out and he's been really nice to me lately. I explained to him very clearly that I wasn't ready for any kind of relationship and he said that he was fine with that." Hinata went on, busying herself with paperwork.

Ino noticed that she didn't answer her last question, but continued on. "Just friends, huh? Well if you say so. Just don't get caught up in something you don't want to be in, okay?" Hinata nodded as she continued to sign a few more pieces of paperwork. "Well, what about Sasuke though?" Ino continued to push. She knew exactly what Hinata was doing and she may not have wanted to talk about it but she needed to. She knew how she got when she built up all her feelings like that.

Hinata was silent for a few moments and eventually put her paperwork down. She moved from the nurse's station and found a chair to sit down in. She leaned back in the chair, her neck bent so that she faced the ceiling. Everything began to come back to her. From the moment that she walked into her father's office and stated that he had been a prospective husband, her world came crashing down. The elevator bit didn't make things any better because he'd only confirmed her suspicions by his actions. He really didn't give a shit about her.

And yes, she thought _shit._

That was the reality of the situation. All that he cared about was that she was someone to pass the time with. Who knows if he had someone else other than her. Then again, she knew what she was getting into when she began that relationship with him. She just got caught up by all the emotions, the time that they spent together. All of it began to overwhelm her again and the tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The Hyuga leaned forward, her face buried in the palms of her hands and her body hunched over her knees. She felt like such an idiot.

Ino panicked a bit, and lifted Hinata up by the arm from her seat. She hurried her on into Hinata's office and closed the door behind them. Hinata sat, slumped in her chair with a dismal look on her face. If she could just forget that all of this happened, she could move on with her life. Maybe she could even given Naruto a second chance. But HE was the reason she'd been so hesitant to begin with. Was it because she was so scared of putting herself out there again? Or was it because she thought that maybe something really was there between the two of them? Either way, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep everything together.

An entire month had gone by and she hadn't heard anything from him. Even as she left him behind in the elevator, she had hoped that he would stop her; that he would come after her. "Ino, I just...I" Hinata managed as she buried her face into the palms of her hands. God she was so pathetic.

Ino reached to pat her shoulder, trying to console her. She didn't understand what was going on completely, but she wanted to be there for her friend as much as she could. All that she could figure was that something had happened between her and Sasuke. Whatever it was had really put a toll on Hinata's emotions. Typically, she'd done well to separate her work from her personal life. Even when she went through that break up with Naruto.

"I don't know why I let myself get so attached." She finally managed out, her voice still shaky. "It's just, he was doing all the right things. And I knew, I knew he was after something pertaining to my father. I saw the card." Hinata sighed, allowing the same thoughts to continuously go through her head. It was like everything that had happened to her was going on repeat. Ino stepped around and crouched down so that she was at her level. Her hands rested on Hinata's knees as she looked up at her friend.

"Listen to me, you're a strong girl. When all of that shit went down with Naruto, you were able to bounce back. Don't let this guy get to you."

"What about my father? He'll probably be upset when I tell him I don't want to be with him. This could be good for his company!" The thought of her father being angry with her after she had gained his trust made her even more worried.

"Screw that! Think about yourself for once. For a month now you haven't heard from him, maybe it's time to move on. Nothing has changed with your father and you're still here at the hospital. Enjoy hanging out with Naruto for now; try meeting new people. But don't let yourself be like this. You're better than this." Hinata stared down at her best friend. Ino had truly been her lifesaver. She was completely right. She couldn't let this guy defeat her. She had to pick herself up and move on. She'd worked much too hard to just let herself fall apart. Hinata reached down and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Ino. Really, I appreciate you being here for me. I am being ridiculous; I am stronger than this." She settled back into her chair and smiled, feeling a sense of relief wash over her. Ino returned the smile and stood up.

"Now let's get back to work. We only have a couple more hours left." Ino walked out of the office and Hinata stood up to follow behind her when her phone began to vibrate. She reached into to her coat pocket to see that it was a message from Naruto.

'Wanna hang out tonight? My friend is in town and I want him to meet you.'

Hinata paused for a few moments. Since he had included his friend, she was certain that this wasn't some sort of date. Hopefully Naruto was truly abiding by her wishes and taking it a day at a time. Still, going out and doing something was better than being at home and pitying herself like Ino had said. She then said,

'Sure. Can I bring a friend' She had Ino in mind for this one. Surely, she wouldn't be busy.

Her phone buzzed again with a reply that said,

'Yeah, of course! That's perfect, actually. I'll see you at 7 at my place tonight?'

'Sounds good.' She replied, smiling a bit to herself. She took a deep breath and left her office to go and finish her shift.

* * *

Tonight, Hinata decided to keep it simple. She decided to wear her blue maxi dress and a simple white t-shirt. She wore a low heel and her hair down since she was so used to wearing her hair up at work. When she went to meet up with Ino, she had the same idea. Except, she'd decided to wear some shorts, a simple t-shirt, and some sneakers. Ino's hair was up as usual and she seemed so relaxed, but she knew she was really excited.

"I haven't heard of Naruto having any friends over at his place. This some old friend of his?" Ino questioned as they walked down the sidewalk away from Ino's apartment. Naruto lived relatively close to her, so it only made sense to meet up at her place.

"I'm not sure." Hinata answered finally. "Even while Naruto and I dated previously, he never introduced me to any friends. I mean, aside from some people that he worked with. There were some times that he talked about one of his friends that would come in and out of town. This could be him."

"Hm, I see. How have things been between the two of you?" Ino continued on, making small talk.

"Things have been...fine. I don't really have much to comment about. Naruto has been asking me to hang out more, but I've made it clear to him that I don't want to jump into anything and that I'm fine with us being friends for now. However, I don't think that's stopping him from trying so hard." Hinata laughed a bit, which caused Ino to do so as well.

Before long, they'd managed to make it to Naruto's condo. The walked to the door and pressed the doorbell with his address on it. They waited a few moments and then finally the door buzzed and they gained entrance into the building. They made their way down the familiar corridors until they were in front of his door. She knocked lightly and turned to give Ino a quick smile who went to squeeze her arm. The door opened quickly but the person on the other side was not the perky blonde.

"Hey, glad you could make it. Sorry Naruto couldn't come to the door." He smiled; but Hinata froze. She grabbed Ino's hand and squeezed it tightly. Ino returned the gesture but then went ahead with,

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ino." She smiled, pretending as if she was unaware of what was going on.

What was he doing here?

"Nice to meet you as well. Sasuke, Naruto's friend." He gestured for them to come inside, his eyes went from Ino to Hinata slowly as they went to make their way to the couch. Hinata had been unable to speak. It was as if she wanted to say something, but could find the words to do so. "You must be Hinata. He's told me so much about you." He continued on after closing the door.

"Has he?" She questioned nervously, confused by the entire ordeal. How did he know Naruto? What was going on?

"What are you telling her? Are you telling her something embarrassing?" Naruto laughed a bit, bringing out a large bowl of chips. Naruto moved to sit on the couch next to her, keeping a bit of distance between them.

"No I was just telling Hinata how I'd heard a lot about her from you. She was some sort of mystery girl that I thought I'd never meet." Sasuke laughed and Naruto threw a chip at him, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Shut up. Hinata and I are good friends right now. But not only did I invite her over to meet you but we're just going to hang out, have some drinks, and maybe watch a movie together. How's that sound guys?" Naruto looked to the two girls. Hinata had been twiddling her thumbs, thinking about her circumstances and Ino was beginning to notice her lack of concentration.

Ino spoke for them, "Sure!" Hinata quickly glanced at her and Ino nudged her in reply. No doubt she was wanting her to continue on with the situation. Ino had always been the kind of person to never run away from a situation, not matter how crazy it got. It would be odd if Hinata just left as soon as she got there. She didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings, but she also didn't know what was up Sasuke's sleeve. It made her uneasy.

"Let me start the move then and grab us a few drinks." Naruto smiled, gathering everything together for his guests. He really did seem pleased with himself to have everyone over. Hinata sighed, feeling trapped in the situation.

"So, Hinata was it?" Sasuke began again before eating a chip. "Tell me about yourself." Hinata glanced up to see the raven haired male staring at her, a smile plastered on it.

Ugh.

Silently she got up and went to the restroom, leaving her friend behind. Behind her she could hear Naruto question if everything was alright and Ino give an excuse for her. She was just happy that she didn't come here alone because if she had she'd be in trouble. She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She sighed again, feeling the stress begin to pile onto her again. How was he able to continue to be in her life when she had been trying to move on? She didn't know if she could continue the facade with how things were going.

He was pretending like he hadn't met her. So she had to assume that he somehow found out that she'd been involved with Naruto. The one thing that truly bothered her about the whole situation was that she felt that he knew she was coming and made no effort to avoid her. What did he want from her? Hinata stared at her reflection in the mirror and began to run the water. She ran her hands through the water in an attempt to calm herself. She didn't want to continue with the mind games, she just wanted to get through this night. And if she had to continue to see him while hanging out with Naruto, then she would have to distance herself and move on.

As she went to turn the water off, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Just a minute." She called out, quickly turning the knobs and grabbing for the towel to dry her hands. She opened the door to see Sasuke standing there on the other side. Her heart sank and her mouth became dry at the sight of him again. Her lips parted as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Their eyes remained locked onto one another for what felt like an eternity before he pushed his way inside of the bathroom. He shut the door behind them and she noticed that he locked it. The towel then slipped from her hands and she took a step away from him.

"Hinata, listen I-" He began as he took a step towards her.

"What do you want from me? What is going on here?" She finally blurted out in a high whisper.

"I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to say...that I've missed you." He reached out to touch her cheek with the back of his hand. She shuddered at his touch. She agreed, though, she missed him as well. So much that it made it difficult for her to work, think, or eat. It's funny because it was just a couple of hours ago that she'd made the resolution to just move on and him being in her presence made it very difficult. She wasn't going to say that she missed him though.

She didn't want to give him that power.

But then she let him kiss her. His lips captivated her. It was like their first kiss all over again. His hands cupped her cheeks as he did, adding passion to their kiss. Hinata fought to keep her hands at her sides.

 _Don't give it to him. Don't do it._

When she didn't react, he grabbed her and lifted her so that she was partially on the gasped at the certain motion and felt the temperature between the two of them begin to rise. She was starting to break. His hands ran up her thighs and had her wrap her legs around him. He kissed along her neck and then went back and kissed her lips. Her hands found themselves in her hair, her lips hungry with desire and her body now suddenly pressed against his.

She wanted more. She needed that passion back again.

She… _knock knock_

Startled, she gasped and pulled back from his kiss. She looked over at there and then over at him. He nodded for her to respond. "Y-yes." She moved to wipe the bottom of her lip and noticed as Sasuke moved to adjust himself as well.

"Is everything okay?" It was Ino's voice. She sounded a little...drunk.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She called back, moving away from the sink.

"Good, because Naruto…" She trailed off into a giggle. "Naruto is crazy and we're also trying to find Sasuke."

"Ah…I'll be out in just a second!" Hinata listened in to hear Ino's footsteps get further away. She backed into the door, her hands behind her back. She looked down at her feet, feeling nervous. "So what now?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, I know it's been a while. But Happy New Year! I'll finish this story eventually but I'm glad so many people are sticking around and reading this filth. lol This chapter is longer than some of my other ones. I wonder where I'll take these characters next. Will Hina continue the relationship like this? Will Sasuke be a man and tell Naruto he's already been with Hinata? Find out next time ;3 - **_Lumiwolf_**


End file.
